Time Changes Everything
by littleb101
Summary: Hermione thrown back in time to Tom Riddle's 7th year. Hermione wonders if this is what Dumbledore ment for her to do. Will she be able change Tom? Or will he change her? Dark Hermione in later chapter. Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger. Time Turner Fic


**Prologue**

"It's time" the last words that were spoken, thing out in the air. we were doomed to fail and we all knew it. A seventeen year old was our only chance for victory; the odds were against us from the start.

As we readied ourselves, I looked around and all I could see was the people I've gotten to know over the last few years. Harry brave as always but he looked so scared, Ron kissing Lavender one last time. I don't know what to do, I mean I was scared, so scared but I had to be brave. It was stand fight and die or die when the death eater comes for you. Both choices sucked but I knew where I stood.

It was my decision to stand and fight, and I would never regret. I was fighting for my right to live. Muggle borns, half bloods, blood traitors, we are fighting for our future.

I sent my parents to Australia to protect them but I don't even know it worked, I miss them so much. I feel so alone even with my extended family here. I want my parents with me, telling me "everything will be okay, sweetheart" and "that we'll make it through this." I only hope we will.

Feeling the weight of my necklace I reached under my shirt and pull out my Time-Turner; it had always made me feel safe. Dumbledore had left it to me in his will, I think he knew how much it meant to me. It came with a note that said:

_Time is only an idea, it's how we see it we that we know what is our future and what is our past. _

_I hope Hermione you can tell the difference between your past and future._

I still don't fully understand it, maybe one day I will.

And it started...

There was more opposition then we expected. We had underestimated the number of Voldemort death eaters. Our chances were very slim.

Many of the order were dead or dying. Harry was duelling Voldemort in the middle of the battle, _**he**_ didn't even look like he was trying. I had fought four death eaters already and I was bloody and tired. I was losing blood from the gashes on my left arm and stomach.

I was fighting two death eaters when an eerie silence took over...I didn't want to look...

The death eaters started to cheer, I didn't want to turn around but I did... I had to...needed to. Harry was on the ground, surrounded by a green aura with Voldemort standing over him with the elder wand in hand. I felt water hit my hand, I didn't even realise I was crying, I just stood there frozen as if not understanding what was happening.

The trance was broken when Ginny ran in tears, screaming towards where _**he **_was standing, she shoots a number of curses at _**him**_ but _**he**_ easily deflected didn't waste any time with her, I don't even think she seen it coming "Avada Kedavra".

Most were dead, few were still left. I couldn't see any of my family left alive. I was all alone.

We were gathered to stand before him and his death eaters... six of us were left, out of so many only _**six**_. We looked terrible, covered in mud and sweat. While _**they**_looked so _clean_ and _perfect_.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was scrutinizing the six of us left, tsking or nodding in mock sympathy. His red eyes scanned us, so much intensity in them. He oozed power from just one look. He had snake like features, this was the first time I was able to really get a good look at _**him.**_ He had no nose, this was the first thing that came to mind, it's almost funny. I would have of laughed if it was at a time so serious.

He stopped examining us, his eyes lingered on me for a second too long. Then he spoke...

"Did you really believve you could win againsst me"_** he**_ said hissing, his unmasked followers all smirked. "Your little chossen one wass no match for me" he met every eye but stilled one mine. A cruel smile overcame his face "Did you mud blood? Look my death eater Potter'ss mud blood out lived him...barely"

Lucius Malfoy's smirking at me with his favourite sister-in-law, Bellatrix giving me a cruel smile. I had to fight myself not to show any fear.

Voldemort continued condescendingly "How does it feel to sssee your beloved potter dead?" the death eaters laughed, you could hear the mutterings of "mudblood" and "filth."

I wanted to stay silent but I couldn't, I had reached my limit. "Fuck you, you psychotic _**half blood**_. He died brave, he died strong and he dead _**loved**_...and you can go to hell" I spoke stronger then I felt.

Voldemort looked ready rip me apart...

"CRUCIO" in rang out in the air but I barely noticed. More pain than I had ever felt, ever imagine was coursing through my body. _His_ curse was way worst than Bellatrix Cruciatus Curse, it felt like hundreds of knives were stabbing me inside and out, I could feel my sanity slipping away ...but still I make no sound ,I couldn't scream, couldn't let him win. I felt blood in my month from biting my lip so hard. And then the curse stopped...

I met little relief with the curse lifted and I realised I was lying on the muddy ground, I didn't even feel myself fall. _He_ just look at me like I was something from the bottom of his shoe but I guess that was what I was to _him_. And he then he said "where hass _love_" he spat the word "gotten anyone? Nothing but death." He smile cruelly "But do not worry mud blood you sshall join him sssoon."

I was scared, I didn't want to die but I think it is better than the alternative. I didn't have much left to live for anyway. But I wasn't going to give the satisfaction of me dying on my knees. I fought my aching body to stand, I bet I looked like hell but I didn't care, I stood proud facing the enemy, facing _him_. The death eaters look at me in disgust but _he _had an expression I didn't understand it almost looked like a mix of...loathing and _pride _but it was gone so fast I wondered if I really saw then he spoke "goodbye mud blood, say hello to Potter for me."

I had my wand in my holster, the death eater didn't think we were stupid enough to use it, I could prevent this from happening but I won't. He lifted his wand pointed it at me then said "Avada Kedavra" the green light spot out of his wand towards my chest. The blunt force push me five away and then I was dead...or so I thought.

_**Unknown point of view**_

The curse collided into the time turner and the time turner cracked open was sand spilling out. The dark lord and his followers watched as a bright light surrounded the body of the mud blood. The body disappeared but left behind the green aura of the killing curse and some sand. Nobody understood what happened, where the body went...Time froze


End file.
